


Please

by Silreads



Series: Before Avengers: End Game [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Stephen loves Tony anyway, Tony being dramatic, Wizard, enough to bring him coffee in bed, it's sorcerer supreme but what ever, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: Tony laid in bed and Stephen brought in coffee.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna watch Avengers: End Game tonight and I just wanted to get a few things out before I watch it. This is one of those things.  
> I ignore more canon of course.

Tony woke up in a warm but empty bed. He buried his face in the pillow next to him, and it still smelled like Stephen. He could feel the satisfying pull of his muscles as he stretched out on the bed. He could smell coffee brewing somewhere in their apartment. When the scent became stronger, he sat up to see Stephen standing in the doorway with a smile, holding two cups.  
“Coffeeee,” he whined out. Stephen chuckled at him, god did he love this man’s laugh. He remembers the first time he heard it. After their first time teaming up to take down some mystical threat on New York. While he was laughing at Tony he had to admit it was still a damn fine laugh to hear.  
“What’s the magic word?” Stephen teased. His laugh may have been what first drew Tony in, but it was the teasing and banter that got him to start falling. Tony liked it whenever Stephen gave him an opportunity like this.  
“Abracadabra?” Tony asked. He laughed a bit at Stephen rolling his eyes.  
“No” he answered walking into the room more, standing near the foot of the bed. Once he got closer, Tony noticed he hadn’t trimmed his beard yet. It made him think how it would look if he grew it out.  
“Hmm, oh grand wizard, love of my life,” he says as dramatically as he possibly could. “Is the word you’re looking for possibly, Fuck?”  
Stephen tried his best to keep his laughter in and succeeded. With a cough he composes himself, placed the mugs down on a table near the foot of the bed. He crawled over to him and proceeded to whisper in Tony’s ear, “No, asshole.”  
He ran his hands up Tony’s sides lovingly until he reached the junction between his torso and arms. Tony is breathless in laughter and could barely get out his ‘stop it’s between laughs. Stephen relents and just wraps his arms around Tony. He roles them until they’re facing each other on their sides in bed. “Well then?” He gently kissed Tony’s brow and worked his way to the tip of his nose.  
“Fine” He relented feeling the warmth of Stephen’s lips a breath away from his own.  
Tony sighed, “Please.”  
The bed started to feel rigid

Please  
The pillows weren’t soft

Please  
His muscles were aching again

Please  
He couldn’t smell the coffee anymore

Please  
Stephen wasn’t smiling

Please  
Stephen wasn’t warm

Please  
He couldn’t see Stephen

“Please!” He yelled as he sat up from the floor. There was no sign of there being a bed, coffee, or Stephen when he opened his eyes. Tony woke up in his cold, uncomfortable reality; he was floating in space with no way home, and nearly no resources left. After catching his breath he looked around the room, yup just as grime as when he went to sleep. The only drink available was half a bottle of water, and pretty soon that would be gone too. He thought about Stephen, about his laugh, his smile, his touch, his warmth. It was all gone now. Hot tears welled up in his eyes but they didn’t spill over. He didn’t have time for tears, he needed to get back to earth, if not for himself than for Stephen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to leave it up to the reader if this is a situation where the snap happened and Tony saw Stephen get dusted, or a situation where Tony is fighting his way back to earth in the hopes of seeing Stephen again. This is pretty short because I started writing this last night, and I haven't written angst before, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
